


Le fan

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's Miraculous Ladybug Flashfic/Drabble Section [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Canon Compliant, Child Neglect, Gen, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Music, Not Beta Read, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Au moment où la mélancolie domine les pensées, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Un petit drabble sur le fils d'un père absent...Cette fanfiction est une de celles que j'ai transférées de ff.net. Ca veut dire que je vais regarder la grammaire et l'orthographe plus tard pour déterminer s'il y a des fautes là-dedans. Au moment, les tags sur ff.net étaient celles-ci:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - Rated: K - French - Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,037 - Updated: 5/28/2018 - Published: 5/28/2018 - Adrien A./Cat Noir, Plagg, Nathalie S. - Complete
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: Aibhilin's Miraculous Ladybug Flashfic/Drabble Section [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751917





	Le fan

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug est à Thomas Astruc. Je joue seulement avec le monde et les personnages dedans, c'est tout.
> 
> Un super-grand merci à la personne qui a accepté de corriger mes histoires : Yu, trouvable sur sous le pseudonyme Syln sur fanfiction.net!

" _L'homme a remplacé Dieu par la science, et le bien et le mal par le permis et l'interdit, mais quand la terre tremblera il reviendra à ses idoles."_

~Philippe Bartherotte ( _L'avocat du Diable_ )

* * *

C'était une soirée presque comme toutes les autres. Dehors, il pleuvait comme s'il n'y aurait plus jamais de soleil. Les nuages gris se sont accumulés pendant toute la journée et ont commencé à faire sortir une chute d'eau rarement vue dans ce coin de Paris. En rentrant à la maison, il a même pu entendre les grosses gouttes d'eau tomber sur son parapluie – une expérience qu'il ne pense pas avoir faite avant.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, les bras sur ses genoux, assis au sol avec son dos sur le côté gauche du sofa. Son petit monstre – veuillez excuser son langage, son kwami – s'était couché derrière un coussin sur le sofa il y a une demi-heure et dormait déjà. Le jeune garçon pouvait à peine entendre ses ronflements.

Adrien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de soupirer. Un nouveau jour où son père l'avait bien évité. Comme d'habitude, n'était-il pas ? Il ne le voyait point et son père ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie. Bah, à l'exceptions des séances de photo. Il était un modèle parfait, mais parfois, il se sentait comme si c'était tout ce qu'il signifiait pour son père. Parfois, cette réalité pesait trop. Comme à cet instant.

Et même se transformer en Chat Noir et fuir de la situation n'arrivait plus à l'aider. À ce moment précis, il était reconnaissant à Plagg de l'avoir aidé, une fois de plus. Alors, il faisait une exception et ne voulait pas le réveiller. De plus, il pleuvait – il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'un kwami malade à cause de lui.

Mettant sa tête sur ses genoux, il soupira de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il me remarque ? » murmura-t-il. Personne ne lui répondit.

Des gouttes de la pluie tombaient sans cesse sur ses fenêtres. Les petits ronflements de Plagg résonnaient dans la chambre. Outre ces deux bruits, il n'y avait que le silence qui l'entourait. Rien ne bougea pendant un moments.

Soudain, il sentit que le silence n'était plus bienvenu chez lui ce soir. D'un coup, il leva sa tête de sa position et regarda sa chambre. Il devait y avoir quelque chose… quelque chose pour que le silence ne le noie plus… quelque chose de fun, quelque chose que lui plaisait… qu'il aimait…

Ah ! Son regard se fixa sur son ordinateur. Fermant à demi ses yeux, il réfléchit un peu. Le Ladyblog n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis ce matin, il l'avait déjà regardé cet après-midi, ayant de nouveau protégé Paris d'une personne akumatisée… ça voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait rien à voir de ce côté-là. Mais l'ordinateur n'était pas seulement utile pour trouver des nouvelles sur Ladybug… ayant trouvé de la motivation, il alla et s'assit devant l'ordinateur.

Après quelques clics, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

_-_ _Qu'est-ce qu'un chat surprenant ? Un « chat alors »_ _-_

Nathalie était à l'entrée de la maison quand elle remarqua le bruit qui sortait de la chambre d'Adrien. Le fils du designer avait la soirée de libre ce jour-là, elle savait. Normalement, il ne faisait aucun bruit et préférait rester dans sa chambre et que personne ne le dérange.

Cette fois-ci, il y avait du bruit. Elle s'approcha de la porte et écouta attentivement pour deviner ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était… de la musique ? Faiblement, le rythme d'une chanson… c'était du rock ? … perçait l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pendant un instant, elle resta immobile devant la porte.

Ensuite, elle secoua la tête et s'en alla. Le designer était absent ce soir-ci, alors si elle mentionnait ce petit détail à Adrien le lendemain en lui demandant de ne plus le faire si son père était là, elle pouvait faire une exception pour ce soir. Le jeune blond avait beaucoup à accepter sans se plaindre, il avait le droit parfois d'avoir du « fun », pensait-elle. D'après tout, on n'avait qu'une seule fois seize ans, non ?

_-_ _Qu'est-ce qu'un chat surprenant ? Un « chat alors »_ _-_

Le lendemain, même si Nathalie l'avait averti qu'il ne devait plus le faire quand son père était présent à la maison, il le comptait comme une victoire en sa faveur. Adrien écoutait la musique de son musicien préféré pendant quelques heures le soir avant de se coucher et son humeur s'était améliorée dès le début. Évidemment, il avait eu peur de réveiller Plagg au début, donc il avait seulement écouté avec le volume bas et lu des interviews et des articles de et sur son idole, Jagget Stone.

Mais une fois que Plagg s'était réveillé, il n'avait plus pu s'empêcher d'écouter de la musique, de danser et de jouer à la guitare imaginaire. Sa musique lui donnait de la nouvelle énergie. C'était extrêmement rafraichissant, il allait bien l'avouer, se dit-il en sortant de la limousine devant l'école avec un sourire sur son visage.

Il salua Nino qui l'attendait dans leur banc et même Chloé n'apparaissait pas trop énervée, ni énervante. Il y avait eu une attaque d'akuma hier, alors il était fortement possible que Papillon attende quelques jours pour en lancer une autre. En tout cas, ce jour semblait être un meilleur jour. Heureusement qu'il avait plus qu'une amie maintenant. Heureusement qu'il savait se débrouiller seul, aussi. Si jamais sa situation familiale pesait trop sur ses épaules, il était certain d'avoir trouvé en Nino un ami qui le supporterait. Mais dans des moments où elle n'en faisait pas trop et il se sentait capable de maîtriser ses émotions seul… il savait que la musique de son idole l'aiderait.

**Author's Note:**

> une nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai écrite entièrement en français…. :_D J'adore ! Si vous avez du temps et envie, laissez-moi un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ?
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été mis sur AO3 le 28.05.2020.


End file.
